emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8356 (3rd January 2019)
Plot Charity apologises to Ryan for interfering in his life, although once Ryan is out of earshot, she warns Dawn she's got her eye on her. Nicola fears Bernice won't cope if her face is permanently paralyzed. Victoria calls by the farm and is shocked to see the state of Cain's face. She encourages Matty to report Isaac to the police but that's the last thing Cain wants. Ryan asks Dawn on a date. A delighted Dawn accepts and they arrange to meet in the pub. When Kerry arrives at the hospital, Bernice's loved ones blame her for the condition Bernice is in although Kerry protests it was Leanna who talked Bernice into having the injections. Charity asks Debbie to babysit but Debbie refuses. When Ryan walks in, Charity asks him instead but Ryan explains he can't as he's going on a date with Dawn. Debbie warns Ryan that Dawn hangs around with very shady people and advises him to be careful. Charity orders Ryan not to get mixed up with Dawn but he won't let Charity stop him seeing Dawn. Leanna protests she didn't think the botox injections would hurt Bernice; when she saw Bernice couldn't breathe, it scared her as it reminded her of her mum - she watched her mum die in front of her and there was nothing she could do. Convinced Dawn is using Ryan, Charity pays her a visit to warn her off. She lies to Dawn that Ryan no longer want to see her then hands her money for a taxi and her next fix, ordering her to do everyone a favour and go back to where she belongs. Victoria continues to encourage Matty to report Isaac to the police. Matty wants to forget about it but Victoria keeps on at him. When Chas and Paddy return from their holiday, Aaron informs them Jessie's son Billy - who was part of Jason's gang - has turned up. Dawn packs her bag and leaves Woodbine Cottage. Harriet tries to stop her going but Dawn walks off. Dr Hartley checks over Bernice and concludes there's no sign of facial paralysis. Ryan sits in the pub waiting for Dawn. When Harriet explains Dawn has left, Vanessa immediately suspects Charity has something to do with it. Drawing on her own experience with Rodney and Misty, Nicola tells Leanna she can either give Bernice a chance or drive away her dad's chance at happiness, which in turn could result in her losing her dad. Chas is furious that Marlon is allowing Billy to stay at Tall Trees Cottage and decides to confront him. Moira hates seeing Cain in such a state so encourages him to talk to her. She suggests they go to the police but Cain explains if he starts talking, he might not stop and he could end up revealing what he did to Joe. Moments later, Matty returns home and reveals he's reported Isaac and his mates to the police. Cain can't believe Matty has told the police about his beating. Charity explains to a devastated Ryan that she was protecting him - she gave Dawn the chance to prove her wrong but Dawn took the money and ran. At the same time, Dawn breaks into the Cricket Pavilion having obtained heroin. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Dr Naya Hartley - Maya Barcot Locations *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Bernice's room and corridor *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cricket Pavilion Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes